


Divide

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Fourth Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Celeborn & Galadriel. For the "Fractured Valentine's Day Challenge" on-list and the "Anti-Valentine's Quickie Challenge" here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Though Lórien was fading the life of the Eldar still ran within her veins – and now she trembled, quivered, with the despair and anger of the ring-bearer.  
  


*

Celeborn stood silent, one long hand resting on a tree, watching as Galadriel disappeared into the shadows. Once more she had asked and once more he had refused to yield. He felt no yearning for the Sea, for a land left behind; he yet loved this Middle-earth.  
  
He would watch her walk away, he would feel her despair – he would feel his own. He would wake in the night and know that she was gone, know that half his soul was missing.  
  
But he would not yet cross the Sundering Sea.  
  
  


~*~


End file.
